beyond_aldenfandomcom-20200214-history
Doravor
Doravor was a simple man, he made his living as a janitor of the great archive with the aspiration of one day becoming a great Bard and thus with his flute being able to entertain people not only of Alden but also in other places that had He had heard, but even he knew it was just the stupid dream of a nobody. This, however, rather than discourage him, filled him with happiness when he played his flute during breaks and his classmates applauded him. That hobby came to him from small when one day exploring the basement of his house found in a case, that although it had several layers of dust was in very good condition, it was a leather-wrapped box with gold decorations and inside there was a bright and untouched flute posed on the velvet that covered the box inside. From that day he began to practice and take classes. Doravor carried his flute everywhere and whenever he could, he would take advantage of and play some song for his classmates or anyone he saw on the street to try to make people happy. His studies were affected because Doravor spent all his time practicing with his flute which leads us to his current job, concierge of the Grand Archive, a job that honored and allowed him to cover his expenses, but in the background he knew he did not want to spend the rest of the climb trapped as a janitor. One day like any other Doravor had to clean a room with an artifact that was said to be quite fragile and you had to be careful with him since Doravor had earned a reputation that he was quite a perfectionist as far as cleaning was concerned. While Doravor was cleaning the room he heard a noise, as if they had struck. He looked at the box where the artifact was stored and found that it was still closed. He supposed it would be his imagination but he heard the same sound again, turned his head towards the box and the bolt that closed it was open. He approached the box, opened it and there seemed to be nothing strange but when he wanted to close the box and turn around he realized he could not move. Suddenly there were whispers in his head that filled Doravor's head with a longing for power he had never felt before. And almost without thinking this said - "I accept the deal". When he said this, everything was back as if nothing had happened. Doravor looked again at the box of the artifact and it was closed, did not give it too many laps and continued cleaning. When he finished his day, he went home to rest and noticed that just outside his door they had left him a rather strange book, with a decoration he had never seen before. He picked it up and went inside to read it more carefully. As soon as he opened the book the pages began to pass by themselves and Doravor's eyes began to shine with an indigo light. It was then that he understood that it was that book and that what happened in the Great Archive had not been a dream. During the following week he was thinking about what had happened to him and came to the conclusion that it had not been a mere coincidence but that it was the work of fate that had acquired that power which would allow him to become an adventurer and fulfill his dream. Determined he went to the Crestfallen Falcon to find companions with whom he could see worlds outside of Alden to let them get his music. Achievements protege_of_a_gentle_god.png Faunalyn.png Bane of empires.png Ancient ways.png Chosen.png the_last_landing.png Reactivation.png Discover Astral Tempering.png Find_Esfall.png Find a magical item.png Raid a monster fort.png Arrive at DolGharaz.png Dwarven acquaintances.png Visit faelynor.png Gain 500 coins in a single expedition.png Black pearl.png Reach dead mans cove.png Use a scroll.png Discover the spellplagued mangrove.png Reach Apalor.png Clear a dungeon.png Drakes descent.png Climb the western ridge.png Reach the lordless steppes.png Pilgrims_Returned.png Sentinels of the bulwark.png Climb the howling cliffs.png Survive 3 expeditions.png Survive 6 expeditions.png Defeat a Huge Monster.png Defeat a huge monster.png Through fire flame.png